


Знаки

by Neeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Minor Character Death, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: "Всё, что должно быть сказано, скажется через меня".





	Знаки

Я хочу рассказать эту историю так просто, как только смогу. Я постараюсь быть точной и не сбиваться. Меня зовут Сибилла Патриция Трелони. Хотя я хочу говорить не о себе, о Майлзе. И о мистере Скримджере.

В семнадцать лет я убежала из дома и приехала в Лондон. Я не училась в Хогвартсе, жила в полной изоляции. После смерти прабабушки Кассандры стало совсем одиноко. Я с ней говорила и после, возвращалась всё неохотнее, реальность линяла слоями, змеиной шкуркой. А я ещё помнила, каково это — быть обычной девочкой, не видеть лишнего, только здесь и только сейчас. Больше всего мне хотелось быть как все.

И я сбежала. Мне невероятно повезло — я встретила Майлза почти сразу же, в кафе, у меня не хватило денег — расплатиться за пиво. Он угостил меня сливочным пивом, потом мы гуляли по Лондону. Потом Майлз привёл меня к себе.

Он сразу понял, что со мной что-то не так.

Наверное, проблема всё-таки в зрении. Можно видеть вещь, или вещь и её тень. Это нормально. Я вижу знаки, колеблющееся облако, слоёный пирог времени. Вижу просвечивающие сгустки темноты внутри людей и предметов. Вот как косточки светятся в прозрачном спелом белом винограде. Смерть. В ком-то совсем слабо, кто-то почти чёрный. Смерть выросла в нём и вот-вот прорвёт оболочку, расправит кожистые крылья. Раздавленное виноградное мясо и сок. Простите.

Я хотела про Майлза. Майлз работал в Совятнике Иллопса. У него и дома-то был зверинец, он притаскивал больных кошек, собак, сов, крыс, лечил, потом кто-то из них находил хозяев, а кто и нет, оставался. У меня вот никогда не было животных, и хотелось, и страшно. Кошка меня полюбила, ходила следом. И всё равно так трудно: гладить тёплый мех и ощущать смерть, и привычно стряхивать её с пальцев, закрыв глаза.

Майлз со мной говорил. Постепенно он вытянул из меня всё, даже тому, что я сама не могла сформулировать и объяснить, он находил названия — или хоть аналогии. Я понимаю: он привёл меня, как привёл бы кошку, любое потерявшееся животное. Это не значит, что он меня не любил. Любил. Очень.

Вот что со мной происходило: несколько дней я держалась. Знаки, сперва размытые и бледные, становились чётче, вещи — прозрачнее, чаинки складывались в руны. Не стоило подходить к зеркалам, а хрустальный шар давно и накрепко обмотан толстым одеялом. День на третий, если повезёт — на четвёртый-пятый контрастность становилась невыносимой, в ушах звенело. Звук обретал цвет и острый мучительный запах распада. Я ложилась лицом в подушку. Меня утягивало сквозь вспышки боли. Иногда рядом оказывалась прабабушка Кася, иногда — нет. Потом что-то живое, чужое властно надевало меня, как перчатку, я чувствовала его голос, рвущий мою гортань. Потом я не знаю.

Я просыпалась бледной и слабой, но всегда в объятиях Майлза, всегда.

У Майлза была небольшая квартирка в старом доме. Там раньше жила его бабушка. Много вещей, вещей с историями, с характером, со своими причудами. Помню канделябр в виде сухой ветки. Он оживал, когда загорались свечи, расцветал, радовался. Постепенно вещи начали исчезать. Я не сразу заметила, не слишком-то я наблюдательна, просто вдруг смотрю — пусто так, голые стены. Нет ни фамильных портретов Макмилланов, ни смешного натюрморта с кальмаром, ни зеркала со стеклом цвета липового мёда. Ремонт, улыбался Майлз, давно пора, тебе понравится. Кошка вонзала когти в гобеленовую обивку стен, яростно додирала там, где раньше было нельзя. Как хочешь, Майлз, мне всё равно. Майлз опять улыбался и кивал, не отрываясь от книги. Он всё время читал, хмурился, о чём-то думал. Типичный рэйвенкловец, объяснял он мне, мы все такие, привыкай, рыжая. Целовал в макушку, прижимая к себе так крепко, что мне уже не хотелось расспрашивать. Только вскинуть руки, обнять и закрыть глаза.

Стены после ремонта стали светлыми, прежние вещи так и не вернулись. Появилась мягкая мебель мягкого неявного цвета, полированный стол, какие-то шторы… Кухня новая. Заварочный чайник исчез, оказалось, он и не нужен, есть маггловский чай в пакетиках.

Всё это великолепие поблёскивало, как вода под солнцем, взгляд скользил по поверхности, блики падали на кошкину спину, отражались в серых глазах Майлза, а зеркало он так и не повесил, забыл.

И знаете. Мне стало легче. И приступы прошли. Всё было таким обычным. Я много вязала, увлечённо готовила простые блюда, вместе с Майлзом мы изредка даже гулять выбирались, и никаких тебе трещин в мироздании, несколько лет тихого счастья.

Я помню, помню про Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Что почти война. Но вот так.

Просто однажды Майлз не пришёл с работы. Сначала я не волновалась, мало ли, может, подобрал очередного зверя и вернулся в Совятник, накормить и пристроить, сколько уже было таких историй. Или аппарировал в маггловский Лондон, в чайную лавку, чай и правда заканчивается. Но время шло. Магазины закрыты уже!

Я ждала всю ночь.

Утром открыла ящик стола и нашла письмо. Не то чтобы нашла — я знала, что оно там будет. Майлз предупреждал, всё может случиться. Такое время.

Он писал, что его убьют Пожиратели смерти. Так ему сказала я в один из приступов. Просил обязательно встретиться с Дамблдором. Хогвартс — единственное место, где я почему-то смогу уцелеть. Преподавать прорицания? Я сидела, запрокинув голову, закрыв глаза, слова не имели смысла, рассыпались на буквы, косые чёрточки складывались в полузабытые руны. Смерть.

Аврора я встретила почти спокойно. Он представился — Скримджер, отдал мне палочку Майлза Макмиллана, двадцати семи лет. Рассказал — очень чётко и скупо — как именно убили Майлза. В маггловском квартале, действительно рядом с чайной лавкой. Вступился за магглов, случайность. Последнее заклинание — щитовые чары. Надеюсь, кому-то они помогли. Надо было забрать тело, устраивать похороны. Известить его родителей, брата, друзей. Слава Мерлину, несколько дней я крутилась как заведённая. Мистер и миссис Макмилланы, уезжая, звали меня к себе. Но я чувствовала только опустошение. Остаться одной, всех зверей я раздала друзьям Майлза. Кошка плакала, но я отвернулась и не смотрела, как её уносят.

Несколько дней я лежала на диване. Следила за бликами на потолке, они вспыхивали всё реже. Надо было что-то решать.

Скримджера я никак не ожидала. Он пришёл вечером, после работы, наверное. Или перед работой, аврор же, они и ночью дежурят. Делать мне было нечего, и я рассматривала его — высокий, худой. Рыжий, как и я. Старше Майлза. Ботинки тяжёлые, свитер грубой вязки. В ответ он так же внимательно изучал меня. Пришлось очнуться и спросить, чем обязана.

…Плохо помню этот сумбурный ночной разговор. Я показала аврору письмо Майлза. Да, я знала, Майлз мёртв, до того, как вы, мистер Скримджер, протянули мне его палочку. Я, к дементорам, пророчица. Такое вот моё счастье, ага.

Чаю? У меня нет. Я не знаю, где и как его покупают. И кофе нет. А, вот вино — после похорон… Я говорю вам, что не хочу есть, поверьте на слово. Не буду. Оставьте меня в покое.

Кажется, я наконец заплакала.

Он нашёл на кухне какую-то еду, мы поели.

Уходя, Скримджер достал палочку, пристально обвёл взглядом стены, пол, потолок. Покачал головой. Пока вы тут в безопасности, Сибилла. Защита, поставленная мистером Макмилланом, продержится ещё некоторое время.

Он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза и жёстко добавил: а потом вы либо научитесь справляться со своим даром сами, либо умрёте.

Я научилась, как видите. Не слишком хорошо, но я жива. И в конце концов, всегда есть херес.

Я написала Дамблдору. Я снова вижу, как мило шутила прабабушка, инфернальные сущности. То, что должно быть сказано, скажется через меня. Куда я денусь, и какой смысл в беспомощных прятках от реальности, в нелепой надежде. Я такая, какая есть.

Пророчество? Что ж. Вот вам оно.

Я связала мистеру Скримджеру свитер. Тёплый, из надёжных, толстых, прочных ниток. Иногда мне хочется, чтобы мы ещё встретились.


End file.
